Please Don't
by Park Heeni
Summary: kita tidak pernah tahu kapan mimpi buruk itu datang? ketika orang yang kau cintai hanya menganggapmu sebatas sahabat? Lee Sungmin harus menelan kesedihan saat Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang ia cintai menikahi gadisnya. Ini summary yang gagal total, just read the story . KYUMIN/ BL/ RnR please?


Please Don't

Dan aku sekarang disini, duduk dengan mood yang benar benar berantakan. Seperti seorang wanita yang tengah mengalami masa PMS dengan emosi yang tidak menentu.

Dan sialnya lagi aku harus terus mendapat gangguan dari gadis yang entah tidak henti hentinya mencubit pipiku sedari tadi. Imut dan gemas, alasan itulah yang terus dia keluarkan dari mulutnya untuk terus menggangguku membuatku benar - benar ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Lagi, dan kali ini aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya lolos, ku pastikan kali ini ia akan menyesal telah menggaguku. Mataku telah berkilat marah, terpaksa mengubah posisi duduk nyamanku untuk berdiri mengejarnya. " YAA! Mau kemana kau, diam disitu jangan lari..!." akhirnya suaraku keluar juga. Langsung saja ku langkahkan kakiku berlari mengejarnya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, kaki refleks terhenti seluruh badanku terasa kaku. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini didepanku, sosok itu muncul dengan senyum khasnya. Senyum hangatnya yang selalu bisa membuatku mematung dan lupa akan semua hal yang telah terencana di otakku. Namun kali ini aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahannya lebih lama, karena gadis centil ini sekarang telah bergelayut manja dengannya. Berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tegapnya, dan dia —lelaki ini tersenyum sangat manis melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"Min-ah berhentilah" suara lembutnya menyuruhku berhenti membalas perbuatan gadis nakal ini. Bahkan sekarang dia memeluknya, seperti memberi perlindungan padanya, sungguh membuat goresan luka tak kasat mata dihatiku tapi efeknya benar - benar membuatku hampir tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, serasa kadar oksigen diruangan ini menipis mendekati limit.

Berusaha mengambil nafas sedalam - dalamnya dan berusaha tersenyum padanya, berusaha menutupi betapa terlukanya hatiku, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka.

¤§¤§¤§

Saat ini aku tengah melajukan salah satu mobil mewah kyuhyun, menembus gemerlapnya jalanan kota Seoul. Ini memang kebiasaan rutinku semenjak aku dan kyu tinggal serumah. Hey, kalian jangan berpikir yang macam – macam, dia itu normal hanya aku yang memendam cinta untuknya, bahkan cinta yang dianggap menjijikkan oleh sebagian besar orang diluar sana.

Sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku. Ini sangat membahagiakan tentunya, bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah anugerah, bisa setiap hari melihat orang yang kau cinta bukankah itu hal yang sangat penyenangkan bagi seorang pecinta?.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa bebas berduaan dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya mencuri kesempatan untuk hanya dapat berdua dengannya. Gadis itu —Seohyun datang beberapa bulan yang lalu, mengusik kehidupan tenangku dengan kyuhyun. Sungguh aku mengutuk kehadirannya, tapi apa dayaku. Dia sepupu kyu dari Ilsan dan sekarang bekerja di butik eommanya kyu.

Tapi benar kata pepatah, disetiap musibah itu pasti ada hikmahnya kan?, dan lihatlah hasilnya selama beberapa bulan inipun aku bisa lebih sering mencuri pandang padanya sekedar untuk mengagumi pahatan sempurna wajah tampannya, karna sekarang kami sekamar bahkan berbagi tempat tidur.

Telah menjadi kebiasaanku, tiap malam terbangun memandangi wajah polosnya yang tertidur, mengusap lembut rambut cokelatnya sambil membisikkan kata – kata cintaku.

"saranghae" kata itulah yang tiap malam ku lantunkan untuknya.

Kata cinta yang tak pernah bisa ku nyatakan, kata cinta yang selalu tertahan di tenggorokanku ketika berhadapan dengannya. Ingatlah dia itu strain dan aku, aku adalah orang yang terlalu mencintainya.

Mengingat semua itu membuat senyum manis terukir indah di bibirku, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Saat ku alihkan pandangan ke samping, laki – laki itu tidak ada disana, aku tersadar kyu-ku tidak menemaniku berbelanja saat ini, malahan yang ada hanya seohyun yang benar – benar menbuat bahagiaku menguap entah kemana tanpa berbekas sedikitpun.

Dan dia, lihatlah tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membuat ku jengkel dengan tingkah usilnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat manis dan lucu tapi entah kenapa ia membuatku tidak nyaman dan selalu ingin marah, apakah aku cemburu?, entahlah aku tidak mengerti.

¤§¤§¤§

Entah mengapa tiba tiba perut terasa sangat lapar, tidak biasanya seperti ini. Aku mempunyai jadwal makan yang ketat untuk menjaga bentuk badanku tentunya. Aku telah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi sekarang kenapa sangat lapar ya?.

Dengan langkah ceria aku leluar kamar, berjalan turun menyusuri anak tangga hendak menuju dapur. Sambil tersenyum dan terus bersenandung kecil aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga.

Baru beberapa yang terlewati sampai akhirnya, Deg…rasanya seperti ada sebuah jarum yang tiba - tiba menusuk tepat di jantungku, saat melihat pemandangan itu. Seketika langkahku terhenti kakiku serasa terlalu lemas untuk bergerak, dua sosok itu tengah bermesraan.

Sosok kyu yang mendekap Seohyun dari belakang, memberi sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat dan hangat. Satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang seohyun dan lengan lainnya mendekap erat bahu seohyun.

Mereka tersenyum bersama, dan aku yakin ini bukanlah hubungan sebatas sepupu, tapi seperti….. sepasang kekasih. Hati dan pikiranku entah telah melayang kemana. Fokus mataku hilang, bergerak gusar kesana kemari sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat.

Kakiku yang terasa kian melemas memaksa diriku duduk pasrah melihat adegan romantis mereka. Sumpah saat ini aku ingin berlari, berlari hingga aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dari jarak pandangku. Tapi tubuh ini kaku tidak mengizinkanku untuk menghindar dan mengabaikan semuanya, aku telah terjatuh terjerumus begitu jauh dalam jeratan luka hatiku.

¤§¤§¤§

Sudah lama semenjak kejadian yang bahkan mampu membuatku mati berdiri saat itu. Hanya saat itu saja dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal mesra seperti sepasang kekasih lagi. Inilah yang membuatku merasa itu hanyalah ilusiku, berharap dan berusaha membenarkan bahwa itu tak pernah terjadi.

Tapi sekarang, hal itu terjadi lagi. Lukaku baru saja sembuh dan aku baru saja berhasil menata kembali hati, masih berharap sosoknya akan paham atas cintaku padanya.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Seohyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang kyu dan bersandar di dada bidangya. Oh Tuhan….apa lagi ini, aku sungguh tak sanggup, perasaanku amat kacau ku rasa bencana besar akan segera menimpaku saat melihat kedua tatapan bahagia mereka.

"ada apa ?" aku berusaha bersikap biasa, menyembunyikan suara gemetar karena gemuruh yang ingin keluar dari hatiku, sungguh ini sangatlah menyakitkan.

"ayo katakan" akhirnya suara yang selalu ku kagumi itu keluar juga sambil meraih pundak seohyun untuk semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"oppa, kau saja yang jelaskan padanya" kali ini suara manja seohyun yang terdengar. Huh apa – apaan ini, apakah mereka hanya ingin memanggilku untuk menguji kesabaranku, "ayolah cepat katakan, sebenarnya ingin bicara apa" kali ini aku berucap dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

" kami akan segera menikah, ini…" kyuhyun menggantung kata – katanya dan sedetik kemudian menunjukkan kedua jari manis mereka yang sama – sama dilingkari oleh cincin pertunangan. Deg….hatiku hancur, bagaikan serpihan kaca yang hancur berkeping – keping.

"maaf selama ini merahasiakannya darimu, bukan maksudku merahasiakannya" kali ini kyu berucap lirih, sepertinya ia mengerti perubahan raut mukaku. Aku sudah kehilangan kata untuk bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan hatiku saat ini, ku rasa kalian tidak akan mengerti bagaimana luluh lantahnya hatiku. Menangis dalam diam, menekan sedalam mungkin gejolak hati. Cinta benar – benar bisa membuatmu hancur dalam satu hentakan nafas.

Menanggung cintaku seorang diri selama bertahun – tahun jika mereka mengatakan berpacaran masih bisa kulakukan, tapi mendengar mereka bukan hanya sepasang kekasih tapi akan segera menikah, sungguh aku tidak sanggup, hatiku belum bisa menerimanya. Ku mohon katakanlah ini hanya mimpi buruk atau Cuma ilusi sesaatku.

"sungmin oppa kami akan menikah minggu depan, karena disini… " kata seohyun sambil memegang perutnya "aegy kami telah tumbuh". Ucapannya yang terakhir itu sungguh seperti sebuah vonis mati bagiku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan cepat, menahan agar lelehan bening itu tidak meluncur saat ini. Tidak sekarang dan tidak di depan mereka. "kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku dari dulu?, tapi selamat ya" hanya itu kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut yang beberapa saat ini menjadi kelu. Sudah tidak kuat lagi, kuputuskan untuk pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan senyum palsu yang terpaksa kusunggingkan.

¤§¤§¤§

Dan hari ini tiba, hari yang ku harap tidak pernah kunjung datang, namun aku bisa apa toh hari ini semuanya akan benar – benar berakhir. Kisahku dengan kyunie, saat terindah hanya berdua menikmati hari – hari itu.

Semuanya berakhir disini, tapi tidak dengan cintaku, aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam hingga tak tahu lagi caranya keluar. Aku akan terus menjaganya dan luka ini, mengabaikan bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya hati ini.

Upacara pernikahannya berlangsung di kediaman orang tua kyuhyun. Taman belakang yang luas dan penuh dengan bunga menjadi pilihan mereka. Hanya terlihat sedikit tamu undangan mengingat acara ini hanya disiapkan seminggu yang lalu.

Aku bersandar di dinding ruang utama, mengamati kyu yang sibuk menyapa tamu yang datang, sementara seohyun masih berada di atas melakukan ritual berdandan layaknya pengantin yang lainnya. Tak berapa lama ku dengar langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan gaun putih selutut dengan kerudung yang terpasang di kepalanya. Terlihat sederhana namun tetap elegan.

Begitu melihat sosokku yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ia langsung berlari manja ke arah ku. "oppa bagaimana penampilanku?" sambil memutarkan tubuhnya dan memperbaiki tatanan gaunnya "dan ini cantikkan?" sekarang ia menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya.

Seketika ingatanku melayang pada hari itu, saat dimana mereka dengan bahagianya memamerkan cincin pertunangan mereka, " hmm...cantik, kau terlihat cantik" ucapku sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku.

"gomawo" kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari kecil ke arah kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri memperhatikan kami.

"neomu yeoppo" dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar alunan suara indahnya disertai dengan senyuman hangatnya. Andai kata dan senyum itu untukku dan cinta itu untukku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, sungguh sangat tidak kuat menyaksikannya. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Aku telah berusaha menerima semua ini, sejak hari itu aku menjauh dari mereka berusaha menenangkan diri, menangis melampiaskan segala kesakitanku tapi tidak semudah itu menghapus cinta yang telah mengakar cukup dalam di dadaku. Saat ini aku hanya berusaha menekannya agar tidak terlalu sesak nantinya.

¤§¤§¤§

Mereka sekarang melangkah menuju altar, melewati tamu undangan yang memandang bahagia kepada mereka.

Mengucapkan janji pernikahan dan akhirnya….saling memberikan kehangatan lewat pagutan kedua bibir mereka, aku hanya berusaha menahan emosi yang ingin meledak saat ini juga. Ku putuskan untuk pergi, sekedar mencari oksigen agar bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Disinilah aku di balkon lantai dua rumah kyuhyun, menghirup udara sebanyaknya berharap bisa meredam rasa sakit dan tangis yang ingin menggenangi kedua pipi ini. Cukup lama aku berdiri dengan tatapan yang kosong sampai sosok itu entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sampingku. "mengapa disini sendiri, ayo turunlah. Kita berfoto bersama"

"kepalaku sedikit sakit kyu, ajak yang lain saja" lirihku pelan

"hei kau itu sahabatku, paling tidak tersenyumlah untuk hari bahagiaku" sedikit memberi jeda, kemudian kembali berucap "kau juga pasti segera menyusulku, sekarang ayo cepat kita turun".

Ayolah kyu dimana kau letakkan otak jeniusmu itu, apakah aku akan terpuruk seperti ini? Jika saja rasa ini hanya sebatas persahabatan?, oh ini sangat lucu, kau tak pernah mengerti akan hal itu. Dia meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan menuntunku menuruni lantai dua rumahnya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia menyadari genggamannya yang begitu erat, sangat lembut dan hangat. Seohyun tersenyum manis pada kami, mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah kami.

Grep... dia mendekap lenganku dan kyu secara bersamaan. Kami berfoto bertiga dengan seohyun yang berada di tengah – tengah kami, mencondongkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kyu seolah menunjukkan bahwa kyu adalah miliknya.

Dan aku, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya kan?, aku hanya melemparkan senyum palsu ke arah sorot kamera.

¤§¤§¤§

Sinar sang surya telah digantikan dengan pancaran putih sang rembulan. Sudah 5 jam yang lalu pestanya usai dan kurasa sekarang mereka masih berada dalam pesawat menuju Paris, kota yang menurut sebagian besar orang sebagi tempat teromantis dan wajar sajakan mereka memilihnya sebagai tempat honeymoon.

Dan aku, masih dengan butiran bening yang tidak hentinya keluar sambil berkendara menembus jalanan sepanjang sungai Han. Melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang, tak takut akan hal buruk yang nantinya akan menimpaku bahkan mungkin berharap aku saat ini mati saja.

Sejenak ku tolehkan pandanganku ke samping, dia disana sosoknya duduk dan tengah tersenyum padaku. Dengan cepat ku hentikan laju mobil ini membuat gesekan yang sangat kasar dengan aspal jalan. Senyum sedikit mengembang di sela derai air mataku, walau ini hanya hayalku tapi tetap saja membuatku sangat damai.

Kutorehkan lagi pandanganku ke arah itu, namun sosoknya telah hilang bahkan benar – benar tidak ada sedari awal. Alangkah kejamnya, bahkan untuk sekedar mendatangiku dengan bayangan fananya saja ia enggan.

"kyu tidak bisakah kau melihatku, membalas cinta yang begitu dalam untukmu?". Ya, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan bergumam sendiri.

Tanganku bergerak lambat mengambil satu potong foto yang terselip di saku dalam jasku. Foto yang sejak 5 jam terakhir ini membuat emosiku meledak saat menatapnya.

Sreekk…tanganku refleks merobeknya membagi benda ini menjadi dua potongan yang masing masing menampakkan dua namja dengan setelan jas hitam yang menawan.

Yeoja itu telah lenyap dari sana, perlahan namun pasti kudekatkan kedua potongan itu hingga seola – olah disana hanya ada aku dan kyunie-ku.

Bukannya tersenyum, justru lelehan kristal bening yang makin deras mengalir, menangisi betapa menyedihkannya diriku. Aku menunduk membiarkan tangisku keluar, masa bodoh jika orang lain mengiraku namja cengeng aku sungguh tidak peduli. Hati ini terlalu sakit, hati ini terlalu perih, hati ini terlalu lebur hingga tak bisa direkatkan lagi.

Semuanya tiba – tiba menjadi gelap, tanpa ada satu titik terangpun yang bisa kau lihat, semuanya hanya gelap dan kelam seperti hati ini. Entah apa yang terjadi disini aku sekarang sendiri dengan isakan yang terus keluar dari mulutku.

¤§¤§¤§

"Hiks…hiks, kyunie aku takut jangan pergi dengannya"

Sesaat kemudian kurasakan seseorang mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhku bahkan menepuk kedua pipiku, bahkan sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara itu, suara paniknya.

"minnie irona, kau kenapa huh? Aku disini". Suara bassnya membangunkanku dan sekarang wajah yang aku rindukan ini tepat berada di depan mataku, menatapku dalam dengan mata obsidiannya yang penuh khawatir.

Tanpa menunggu hitungan menit aku langsung berhamburan ke pelukannya, mendekapnya amat erat begitu takut ini hanya mimpi dan akhitnya sosoknya akan menghilang lagi. Air mata ini benar - benar tumpah ruah sekarang, tak peduli sudah berapa lama aku menangis meskipun mataku membengkak besar aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin meluapkan rasa ini.

"uljima..kenapa terus menangis, kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya sambil terus mengusap sayang punggungku dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Lama terdiam sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memperlonggar pelukanku di dada bidangnya. Menatap wajahnya dengan mata berairku, memastikan bahwa sosoknya bukan hanya ilusiku.

Ini nyata, sekarang kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku, mengusap pelan jejak butiran bening itu. "kau mimpi apa? Sampai menangis seperti ini" ia menarik nafas sejenak " bahkan meninju dadaku yang sejak tadi memelukmu".

"Hiks...jangan pergi kyu, jangan pergi dengannya". Jawabku terisak

"apa maksudmu chagi, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu" dia meraih tubuhku lagi untuk menyusup lebih dalam di dadanya.

"jangan berpikiran bodoh, aku membawamu jauh – jauh ke Swedia untuk mengikatmu bukan meninggalkanmu" dia berkata sedikit gemas dengan sikapku.

"jadi, tadi kau mimpi apa ayo ceritakan cho sungmin". Aku tersenyum mendengarnya memanggilku cho sungmin, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan jawabanku "kyunie menikah dengan seohyun hiks…hiks".

Cukup lama kamar ini terasa hening, dia tidak merespon jawabanku. Karena penasaran aku segera menjauhkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi bersandar manja di bahunya. Dan ya tuhan...apa ini, ia menertawakanku.

"minnie kau…hahahaha" bahkan tawanya semakin keras.

"ya tuan cho kau jahat sekali, aku bahkan menangis tersedu karenamu" aku menarik nafas dalam, sungguh emosi melihatnya menertawaiku "tapi kau malah tertawa, menyebalkan".

Kuputar posisi tubuhku hingga sekarang aku membelakanginya. Tak butuh waktu lama tawanya seketika reda dan grep…lengan kekarnya telah melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. Menopang dagunya dibahuku, berucap lembut di sela leherku menghantarkan sensasi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"mianhae, tadi aku hanya merasa lucu. Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi sepupuku seo, bahkan sekarang ia telah memiliki suami —yong hwa".

Melihat tidak ada respon dariku ia dengan cekatan membalik posisiku lagi dan menaruh telapak tanganku di dada kirinya, membiarkanku merasakan debaran jantungnya.

"kau telah memiliki semua hidupku ming, jantung ini bahkan hanya berdetak hanya untuk mu" ia mengakhiri katanya dengan mengecup lembut bibir plumpku.

"sekarang tidurlah, besok hari pernikahan kita, aku tidak ingin mata manis ini terlihat bengkak dan sembab"jeda sejenak, sampai ia berucap lagi "atau kau ingin orang – orang menganggapku namja brengsek yang memaksa pemuda semanis mu menikah denganku? Apa itu rencanamu huh?"berucap dengan nada kesalnya yang dibuat buat.

Melihat tingkah lucunya tak ayal membuatku tersenyum manis "jangan berlebihan, saksinya Cuma 4 orang dan itupun hyukie, donghae, wookie dan yesung hyung".

"aku tahu, mianhae kita harus menikah seperti ini tak ada pesta yang mewah" lirihnya sendu. Yeah, benar, kami memutuskan menikah setelah 7 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jauh – jauh datang ke Swedia tentu saja untuk mengesahkan pernikahan kami.

Kalian tahukan di Korea percintaan kami ini masih dianggap tabu bahkan menjijikkan. Tapi kami tidak peduli, selama kami memiliki satu sama lain walaupun seluruh dunia merutuki kami, aku dan dia tidak akan gentar.

Cinta kami tulus, cinta kami murni, cinta kami abadi biarlah Tuhan yang nantinya menghukum kami kalaupun ini dosa yang amat besar.

"sekarang tidurlah, ini masih larut besok kita akan sangat sibuk bahkan kurasa kau tidak bisa tertidur sedikitpun besok malam" ia mendesah pelan tepat di depan telingaku sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, oh ralat itu bukan senyum tapi seringaian evil nan pervertnya. Sudah bisa ku tebak kemana arah pikiran liarnya, aku dengan cepat kembali membenamkan wajahku di dada jantannya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai terlukis di kedua pipiku.

"aigoo nae princess malu oh? " dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku sambil terkikik kecil.

"aku namja kyu" jawabku dengan mempoutkan bibir M ku.

"tapi kau tetap princessku, tidak ada penolakan" ucapnya seenaknya.

"kyu…"

"aku tidak bisa tidur lagi"

"pokoknya harus tidur, jangan membantah"

Kembali ku puotkan bibirku, memang susah membantah katanya "nyanyikan lulabi untukku kyu?" aku berujar tepat di depan wajahnya dengan memasang tampang aegyo terbaikku.

"ming jangan seperti itu, kau ingin aku memakanmu saat ini juga hah. Sekarang tidurlah akan ku nyanyikan" dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"mau lagu apa?"

"terserah kyunie saja"

Suara merdunya mulai mengalun dengan indahnya dalam saluran pendengaranku. Merambat secara perlahan dan menghangatkan seluruh indera perasa ditubuhku, membuat jantung ini berdetak seirama dengan detakan jantungnya. Tangannya yang bebas dengan setia mengelus lembut surai hitamku menghantarkan kenyamanan yang begitu tentram.

Besyukur pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukanku dengan dirinya, yang mungkin tak sempurna tapi menyempurnakan kehidupanku.

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh  
Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_

_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh  
Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)  
Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)  
Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

_Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo  
Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo  
Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang  
Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo  
Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo  
Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya  
Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do_

"saranghae ming" mengakhiri lagunya dan mengecup singkat keningku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, bersuara lirih padanya "nado saranghaeyo kyu".

"kyaa, kenapa kau malah bangun lagi. Bukankah tadi kau tertidur lagi?" dia berseru sedikit kesal padaku.

"aku hanya membalas ucapan kekasihku, apa itu salah?"

"tanpa kau jawabpun aku sudah sangat paham, bagaimana kau begitu mencinta dan mengagumi ketampananku ini" jawabnya bangga dengan tinggkat kepercayaan diri yang melebihi batas toleransi. Aku hanya menarik nafas dalam, meladeni ucapannya hanya akan sia sia saja, lebih baik mengiyakannya saja.

Ia kembali menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku, mengusapnya lembut sebelum akhirnya berpindah menutup paksa kedua kelopak mataku.

"Tidurlah chagi dan mimpikan aku" ia mengecup kedua pipiku secara bergantian, menambah besar rona merah atas perlakuan lembutnya sedari tadi.

"Sa" dia mengecup kelopak mata kiriku

"Rang"kembali ia memberikan kecupan di kelopak mata kananku

Dan yang terakhir "Hae" kali ini ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan milikku, tak ada nafsu disitu hanya kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ia salurkan, sungguh membuatku merasa begitu nyaman dan damai.

Kata terakhir yang berhasil ku dengar sebelum terlelap karna sihir seorang masterkyu yang membawaku ke alam bawah sadar dengan senyum yang terus melengkung di bibirku, " jaljayo my love my bunny ming".

END


End file.
